


墜入夢鄉

by cielo77



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 當噩夢一如既往地襲來，威爾還能怎麼辦？





	墜入夢鄉

**Author's Note:**

> 晚安，威爾寶貝~

　　又一個從夢中驚醒的夜晚。威爾睜大雙眼，仰躺在床上喘息。他備感疲倦地闔起沉重的眼皮，曲身側躺讓胳膊能環抱住膝蓋，一個宛若嬰兒的入睡姿勢，心底卻有個聲音在揶揄他根本沒有再次進入夢鄉的勇氣。

　　從窗簾的縫隙照射進來的月光將額頭上汗濕的金色髮絲照得一覽無遺。後背被汗水浸濕的背心黏貼在肌膚上，並不是那麼的舒適，但也不是那麼的不能忍受。

　　他太需要睡眠，渴望在夜晚裡像個嬰兒睡得安然無恙。

　　一個多月前，茉莉帶喬許離開了他。而他們離開了多久，他就有多久不曾好好入睡。這不代表在那之前的每一個夜晚都是好眠，至少他能得到幾個小時的休息，而不是像近期幾個禮拜的每一夜，醒來後便無法入眠。

　　威爾不怪茉莉的離去。早在他在醫院甦醒的隔天，茉莉就坐在他床邊，握著他的手，哭著表明了這個意願。她無法承受這些。那些家裡會再次被他人闖入的恐懼，那些在月光下顯得無比烏黑的血液充斥她的視野、鐵腥味在鼻腔久久無法散去的記憶，那些不得不開槍射傷他人卻最終還是奪走了一人性命的難受與罪惡感，它們日以繼夜地削弱她的意志力，將她推向臨近崩潰的懸崖邊緣。

　　威爾不責備她，因為他能理解。天殺的，他能理解。

　　所以他沒有緊攥著這最後一絲希望與溫暖不放。

　　儘管他心有期許，用湛藍的眼睛回望了她，躺在病床上虛弱地反握住她的手，用拇指摩擦那柔軟的手背，她回應的眼神還是那樣的堅決又有著痛苦，那無聲的拒絕是那麼的明顯，他也只能讓淚水從眼角湧出，放它滑落面頰滲透進枕頭裡。

　　他的身上還插著諸多管子，彷彿幾年前的那一場術後的重現。這一次他同樣也失去了什麼，卻出奇地沒有上一回來得那般的痛。

　　威爾拒絕回想上一回他失去的是什麼。他逃避著，也許是因為那背叛了茉莉的不道德感令他感到難受，也許是因為光是回憶就令他感到無比心痛。

　　他答應了茉莉，然後他們談好一個月的海上出遊。茉莉想留給他一些美好的回憶，也讓喬許有個適應過渡期，他同意了。

　　海上放鬆的時光轉眼即逝，一個月的尾聲終會到來。茉莉牽著喬許，他的小男孩在碼頭向他揮了揮小手，靦腆地笑著說再見。

　　威爾站在船艇上與他們揮別，目送了他們的離去。

　　之後又在海上漂泊了一個月，他才回到了陸地。

　　在過去的幾個夜裡，每當威爾醒了過來，在床上輾轉難眠，他總會下床為自己泡一杯溫熱的飲品。有時他會到客廳轉開電視，抱著馬克杯就那麼靜靜地待著，聆聽重播的脫口秀裡主持人與受訪者的滑稽對話與笑聲。有時他會回到臥室，坐進那放置在角落的一張皮革躺椅，抱著馬克杯就那麼對著昏暗的房間靜靜地發呆。

　　直到清晨來臨之前的每一刻，只要窗簾上一有動靜——像是那些月光下所形成的枝葉的陰影被風吹動，他便會受到驚嚇。他狠狠地被恐懼支配住，只有早晨照進屋內的陽光會帶著溫暖與光明前來拯救他。

　　現在，側躺在床上，威爾蜷曲著身軀，胳膊緊緊地抱著膝蓋，身上披蓋著條薄被。他備感疲倦，卻無法成功入眠。

　　他需要睡眠。持續一個月久的失眠嚴重地影響了他。

　　他閉闔著雙眼，腦海裡忽地浮現出了一個熟悉的身影讓他不由自主地感到一陣安心，並不可思議地帶來了一點睡意。

　　「威爾，無夢好眠。*」一道低沉的聲音在他的腦海裡出現。緩慢的低喃是那麼的從容緩慢，那麼的溫柔體貼，彷彿情人間的低語。

　　威爾驀地睜開雙眼。他的胸膛起伏著，心跳加快，雙眼難以聚焦地對著空無一人的空氣。

　　他不想想起那人。

　　他為什麼會想起那人？在這種情況底下，在這輾轉難眠的深夜裡。他為什麼會想到他？

　　他不曉得。

　　不，他深深曉得。

　　威爾緩緩闔上眼皮，然後一些精雕細琢的木質擺設浮現在他的腦海裡。

　　他站在它們的中間，被一個延伸至二樓的樓梯、一些高腳木桌、幾張大小不一的皮革沙發、茶几與一張寬大的書桌包圍著。

　　接著，以木板建成的牆壁浮現，劃分出了不同的空間。他現在站在了一條走廊上。走廊的兩側有著幾張高腳木桌。樓梯在他的右手邊。左手側是那迎賓待客的客廳。眼前則是一個書房，他能看見本該佈滿整張牆現在卻空無一本書的書架。他不想看見它們，那本書。所以它們至少在這一刻裡不會存在。

　　然後是幾盞小桌燈與吊燈接連浮現。它們點亮了他在腦海裡重建的空間，將屋內以深褐色與深紅色為主的格調增添了一抹溫暖的黃，那些彰顯著上流社會身份的奢華擺設在昏暗的光線底下也顯得微微低調。

　　這是萊克特在巴爾的摩的宅邸。

　　宅邸的主人從書房中走了出來，身穿裁剪良好的白襯衫與西褲。

　　「我聽見了些聲響，正要上樓看看確認你，然而你卻出現在了這裡。」萊克特看著他，目光是同記憶中一般專注又柔和的，「告訴我怎麼了，威爾？」

　　「我⋯睡不著。」他的聲音細小，像是做錯事的孩子。「萊克特醫生。」

　　萊克特卻聽見了。一抹微笑在萊克特的臉上出現。「那麼進來書房與我談一談天？」

　　他不想進去那裡。

　　萊克特讀懂了他的表情，不論他表現出的是什麼，肯定透露了股抗拒的意味，而這讓醫生有些訝異。

　　當然萊克特會訝異，威爾垂著眼瞼思忖，因為夢裡的萊克特醫生不曉得他在那被深深地傷害過。

　　「那麼，我們移到起居室如何？這個季節的天氣並不友好，深夜尤其，我可不會放任你光裸著腳底板走在冰涼的地上。」

　　威爾同意了。

　　他們轉移到了起居室的長沙發。威爾坐在沙發裡，雙腳遵從萊克特的命令踩在了椅墊上，胳膊環抱著曲起的小腿。

　　萊克特點燃了具有安神功能的蠟燭，為他們做了兌了點酒的熱飲，找出了條毯子後，他朝他走來。

　　威爾能感覺到身邊座椅的凹陷，接著，他被裹在了一條柔軟的毛毯裡，並被那強而有力的臂膀引領靠在了萊克特的左胸膛上。

　　他一邊聆聽著那穩當地跳動的心聲，聽見了醫生的話，從那厚實的胸膛後頭傳來，「今晚我還得看一陣子的資料，是否介意陪一陪我？」

　　他搖了搖頭，導致柔軟的金色髮絲在萊克特的胸膛前蹭來蹭去，說，「沒關係。」

　　萊克特環抱著他。他們一起看了一些學者研究報告。

　　萊克特的下巴離他那麼的近，時不時甚至會親暱地低下頭，吻吻他的髮旋、他的額頭與他的雙唇。他們的距離近的他隨時被咬掉臉上任何一部位的話，他都不會感到任何意外。

　　他是畏懼著那份死亡。

　　然而，現下貼近萊克特所能得到的這份安穩，他更需求也更渴望，因此蓋過與隱藏住了他心中的那份害怕。心底有一個聲音也隱隱約約在告訴著他，他所預想的都將不會發生。

　　『我想我會吃了你的心。』

　　倘若萊克特要動手，他或許更有可能會從他跳動的那顆心臟著手，而不是從他的臉上的任何一塊肉。

　　「睡意來了的話，就趴下來睡一會兒。」萊克特吻了一下他的太陽穴，低低地道。

　　威爾聽從了建議，也確實感到了一點困倦。真是不可思議。他思忖著，打了個大大的呵欠。

　　他將金色的腦袋靠在萊克特的大腿的上方，修長的身軀在皮革製成的長沙發上微微彎曲側躺，姿勢一如腦中幻想之外的他躺在床上的模樣。

　　他依偎在萊克特的腿邊，身上披蓋著一條米白色的柔軟毛毯，萊克特一隻手放在他的後頸上，正有規律地撫摸他的髮絲與肌膚。脆弱的脖頸暴露在那寬大的手掌下方，隨時都有可能被掠奪與被折斷。

　　死亡徘徊在他身邊，甚於所有噩夢所能帶來的恐懼。

　　令人安心的氛圍包圍了威爾，讓他不再懼怕潛伏的噩夢，依靠著那強大的男人，他終於沉沉墜入夢鄉。

*「無夢好眠。」引用自elfin大的《心變》  
我覺得很有意思。人們一般總是習慣祝美夢，但對威爾而言，顯然無夢才是真正的好眠～


End file.
